transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Smokestack
Profile "See enough ruins, you stop believing in the future." Smokestack is a calm, rarely ruffled Decepticon with little ambition for leadership, content to serve whoever has the strength to lead. He has a deep interest in antiquated and forgotten machines, which has led him through the ruins of many once occupied worlds, and given him a certainty that good intentions do not last. Speeches about teamwork particularly annoy him. Exceptionally large and a little unwieldy, Smokestack wields a brutal flamethrower in robot mode. He sacrifices further manoeuvrability in steam locomotive form to gain considerable speed, useful for ramming or escaping while laying down a smokescreen to cover his retreat. Skills: Big Bad Train, Language:Ancient Cybertronain, and Knowledge:Ancient Technology History Constructed seven million years ago, give or take a few millennia, Smokestack developed an interest in archaic forms of technology early on, and acquired a penchant for taking altmodes that reflect that interest. He has ridden small ships on solitary explorations, looking for dead civilisations and failed colonies to pick through. Between expeditions, he spent time investigating the lower catacombs of Cybertron, where eventually he was attacked and buried under a cave in for several millenia. Fighting on Cybertron has recently unburied him, and he proceeded to travel to Earth in search of more interesting technology and the current Decepticon leader. Smokestack recently crashed in an entry pod in the Bavarian forest, where he was introduced to the Decepticons Dirge and Boomslang, and the merry gang of Autobots comprised of Huffer, Hawkeye and Blowout. Things quickly degenerated into trash talk and violence, Blowout in particular annoying Smokestack in every conceivable way, including his paint job, his altmode, his attitude and his refusal to stay still long enough to be hit. Badly damaged, Smokestack was forced to retreat. Notes thumb | Photogenic big bad train. | left | 300px Tall enough to stand eye to eye with Ultra Magnus, Smokestack is an unusually large Decepticon clad in soot coloured black iron plating, with only occasional touches of red paint here and there to break up the mass of his body. Twin smokestacks lie parallel to his spine and emerge over each shoulder, trailing wisps of steam as he moves. His upper chest is formed by the round boilerplate of his locomotive mode, a dark violet Decepticon symbol etched deeply into the centre of the dull black iron, and his heavy arms bear curved plate along their outer flank that make up the sides of his main boiler. The ominous pipes and conduits of his flamethrower lead down his arm to a nozzle mounted on the back of his right hand. The soles of each foot are made up of a large locomotive wheel turned flat against the ground, braced with a shining piston. Several more large train wheels are mounted on the outer flank of each leg, overlaid by polished steel pistons and connecting rods, the only bright metal visible on his looming body. Furnace red optics burn in a black iron mask, set deeply into a squared off helmet. In vehicle mode, Smokestack is a vast steam locomotive plated in soot coloured black iron, a deeply incised Decepticon symbol etched into the centre of the front plate. Gleaming pistons and linkages connect heavy iron wheels, and large, heavy rivets line the edges of the plates. A thick grate protects the lower half of the train's front plate, broken only by a heavy, cruel looking hook. Streamers of thick grey smoke pour from double chimneys mounted atop the main boiler, a single sharply peaked lamp staring forward. Smokestack is frequently accompanied by two or three trucks, constructed out of similar black iron plating with a prominent Decepticon logo on the side, which he uses to carry large amounts of freight or other transformers when his cab isn't sufficient. * "Smokestack is the only Decepticon of choice for a really nice hot cup of the BEST tea you've ever tasted" - Jennifer. * Smokestack is not painted blue, and definitely doesn't wish to be a Really Useful Engine. * Smokestack doesn't think he can; he knows he can. * Usually. Logs 2031 * Smoke Signals - A routine patrol quickly turns violent as a mysterious landing pod makes an explosive arrival! Smokestack's debut! * Chasing the Atomic Train - Fusillade, Boomslang and Smokestack go train chasing for some delicious nuclear isotopes. Highbrow and his passengers have a bad day. * Cleaning Up The Wreckage - Take one Decepticon, one human hanging from a tree, add some battle damage and shake vigorously. More tea, vicar? (Continuation of Chasing the Atomic Train) * Fire In The Forest - Never, ever set fire to a forest in front of Dee-Kal. Seriously. * Smoking Wounds - Smokestack and Harrow discuss form, function and fashion while he is put back together. (Aftermath of Fire In The Forest) * A Vision of the Future - Smokestack is certainly a mech that has an affinity for either technology or debate. Or both. * Relics - Pleasant conversation over salvage. * We Have To Stop Meeting Like This - "Oh, smurf, not *you* again..." * Plains, Trains and Mexicans - All the Decepticons wanted was a nice, peaceful slavery expedition, just a few hundred workers, but nooo. Autobots have to screw it up. It's so hard to find good help these days. * Dreams of Empire - Continue about your ideas of empire, by all means... Players RunawayTrain